1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing an Internet service. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing an Internet service by searching for an Internet-access enabled Access Point (AP) and by automatically connecting to a found AP in a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) network.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device using Wi-Fi cannot determine whether the Internet can be accessed when the electronic device is simply connected to an Access Point (AP). In other words, mere connection to an AP does not necessarily ensure that the electronic device will have access to the Internet. Therefore, even if the Internet cannot be used in practice, the electronic device maintains its connection to the AP. The Internet cannot be used in the following cases.
First, when the electronic device using Wi-Fi fails to acquire a valid Internet Protocol (IP) address. When there is a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) problem or when the electronic device establishes a connection to a wrong AP, the electronic device using Wi-Fi acquires an invalid IP address (e.g., 169.254.x.x). In this case, the electronic device using Wi-Fi cannot provide an Internet service to the electronic device due to the invalid IP address.
In addition, when the AP itself is not connected to the Internet or the AP cannot transmit and receive a packet through the Internet, the AP is unable to provide an Internet service to the electronic device. For example, even if the electronic device using Wi-Fi acquires the valid IP address, the AP itself cannot transmit and receive the packet through the Internet. In this case, the electronic device using Wi-Fi may not be able to use the Internet or may be able to use only an intranet.
As such, when the electronic device using Wi-Fi is connected to an Internet disabled AP, there is a problem in that the electronic device is no longer able to attempt to connect to the AP even if an Internet enabled AP is included in an AP list of the electronic device using Wi-Fi.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for automatically connecting to an Internet-access enabled AP.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.